Użytkownik:Ejyh/Brudnopisczycoś
Velvet Rivia Grosvenor - 'potomkini Myśliwego z "Czerwonego Kapturka". Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń 'thumb|left|146pxCzerwony Kapturek – baśniowa postać, mała dziewczynka nosząca czerwone nakrycie głowy, wywodząca się z baśni ludowych, a opisana po raz pierwszy przez Charles'a Perraulta w 1697 roku w książce Bajki Babci Gąski. Postać Czerwonego Kapturka pojawiła się w niezliczonej ilości powieści, filmów, opowiadań dla dzieci czy skeczy i jest powszechnie znana w Europie. Historia opowiada o chłopskiej dziewczynce, która wyrusza zanieść maślane placuszki dla babci w drugiej wsi za lasem. W drodze spotyka wilka, który podstępnie wydobywa z niej informacje o domku babci. Wilk chce zjeść zarówno staruszkę, jak i jej wnuczkę, decyduje się jednak dokonać tego dopiero u babci, gdyż w lesie nieopodal pracują drwale, którzy mogliby przeszkodzić mu w tym zamiarze. Wysyła Kapturka dłuższą drogą, aby mieć czas uporać się z babcią. Pożera staruszkę, a gdy dziewczynka zjawia się w domku, zaprasza ją, aby położyła się przy nim w łóżku. Gdy kapturek wykonuje polecenie wilka, zaczyna podejrzewać podstęp, gdyż postura wilka jest bardzo różna od jej babci. Wilk jednak pożera także i dziewczynkę. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Elizabeth Zwierzak Zainteresowania Łowiectwo Broń palna Motoryzacja Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Wielu bliznach na ciele. #Długich, ostrych kłach jak u wampira. #Agresywnym i głośnym sposobie bycia. Serie Basic *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Ciekawostki *Dziedzictwo zaadoptowane od Amm ❤. *"Grosvenor" oznacza dobry łowca. *Wygląd Velvet jest lekko zainspirowany Ciri z Wiedźmina. Galeria Velvet_ Basic.png|Basic VelvetSimsy.png|w simsach velvetmoodboard.jpg|moodboard Elizabeth Sanguine - Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Tristiana Miłość Velvet Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Portrayals left|130px Winona Ryder - Serie Basic *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Ciekawostki *Dziedzictwo zaadoptowane od Kaci ❤. Galeria niewiemjeszczejakieimiemoodboard.jpg|moodboard elizabeth.png|basic twarzelizabeth.png|twarz w simsach Elistroje.png|stroje Elisabeth by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Harridan McNamara - Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Mała Syrenka - baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena o syrenie, która zakochała się w człowieku, który był księciem. Opowiadanie to zostało opublikowane po raz pierwszy w 1837 roku. Król mórz miał sześć córek, z których najpiękniejszą była najmłodsza. Jak przystało na morskie księżniczki, zamiast nóg miały rybie ogony. Ich wychowaniem zajmowała się matka króla, jako że był on wdowcem. Babka obiecała im, że każda z nich, kiedy skończy 15 lat, będzie mogła wynurzyć się z morza i zobaczyć przepływające okręty, ludzi oraz miasta, w których żyli. Co roku jedna z księżniczek wyruszała z królestwa, przynosząc z wyprawy swoją opowieść o świecie. Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy najmłodsza z sióstr mogła również opuścić głębiny. Na powierzchni morza kołysał się statek, na którym ujrzała pięknego księcia. Nad ranem burza zmiotła statek wraz z załogą. Syrenka uratowała księcia, z nieprzytomnym przepłynęła do nieznanego kraju, pozostawiając go na brzegu przypałacowego ogrodu, do czasu, aż udzieliła mu pomocy przechodząca tamtędy dziewczyna. {...} Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Serie Basic *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Ciekawostki *Strój Harridan jest lekko zainspirowany ubiorem Yennefer z Wiedźmina. Galeria niewiemjeszczejakieimiealetotacorkawiezmymorskiejmoodboard.jpg|moodboard HarridanSzkic.jpg|szkic harridan strój.jpg|szkic stroju Rayna Vera Morevna - Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń thumb|left|186pxThe Death of Koschei the Deathless or Marya Morevna Ivan Tsarevitch had three sisters, the first was Princess Marya, the second was Princess Olga, the third was Princess Anna. After his parents die and sisters get married to three wizards, he leaves his home in search of his sisters. He meets Marya Morevna, the beautiful warrior princess, and gets married to her. After a while she announces she is going to go to war and tells Ivan not to open the door of the dungeon in the castle they live in while she will be away. Overcome by the desire to know what the dungeon holds, he opens the door soon after her departure and finds Koschei, chained and emaciated. Koschei asks Ivan to bring him some water; Ivan does so. After Koschei drinks twelve buckets of water, his magic powers return to him, he tears his chains and disappears. Soon after Ivan finds out that Koschei took Marya Morevna away, and chases him. When he gets him for the first time, Koschei tells Ivan to let him go, but Ivan doesn't give in, and Koschei kills him, puts his remains into a barrel and throws it into the sea. Ivan is revived by his sisters' husbands, powerful wizards, who can transform into birds of prey. They tell him Koschei has a magic horse and Ivan should go to Baba Yaga to get one too, or else he won't be able to defeat Koschei. After Ivan stands Yaga's tests and gets the horse, he fights with Koschei, kills him and burns his body. Marya Morevna returns to Ivan, and they celebrate his victory with his sisters and their husbands. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *thicc rosyjski akcent Serie Basic *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Ciekawostki Galeria my gay son Iris '- syn Hiacynta Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna postać thumb|left|226px|a mowiłem mu aby tyle nie chlał'Hiacynt – w mitologii greckiej piękny młodzieniec, ukochany boga Apollina i boga Zefira, królewicz spartański. Uchodził za syna króla Amyklasa (lub Ojbalosa) i Diomede. Był pięknym młodzieńcem, kochankiem Apollina, który nauczał go strzelania z łuku oraz grania na cytrze. Zefir, który zabiegał o jego względy, ale Hiacynt go nie dostrzegał, z zazdrości tak skierował rzucony dysk, że zranił śmiertelnie Hiacynta. Z krwi zmarłego wyrósł kwiat zwany dziś hiacyntem, a jego ciało Apollo zabrał na Olimp. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntownik - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Serie Basic *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Ciekawostki Galeria ??? Cardoso - Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead is a Portuguese fairy tale collected by Consiglieri Pedroso in Portuguese Folk-Tales. A prince had a garden, which he allowed no one to tend but himself. One day, he had to go to war; his sister promised to look after it. She remained in the garden day and night and became pregnant. Ashamed of herself, she gave birth to her daughter, who had a rose on her forehead, and raised her secretly, sending her to school with directions to never let anyone know who she was. The prince saw her at school, and she made a shirt for him but never revealed anything. One day, the children played with cherry pits, and one fell on the girl; her mother thought she had revealed herself, killed her, and put the body in an iron chest in a room. Her grief and guilt killed her; before she died, she gave her brother the key and forbade him to enter. The prince married and forbade his wife to enter the room. His mother-in-law encouraged her daughter, and they went in and found the girl in the iron chest, sewing. Jealous, they burned her all over with a hot iron and told the prince that she was a mulatta they had bought to run errands. When the prince went to the fair, he asked her what she wanted; she asked for a talisman. When he brought it, he was curious and hid to learn what she would do; she poured out her story to the talisman, and the prince burned his wife and mother-in-law as they had burned his niece and turned them out of his home. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntownik - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Serie Basic *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z portugalskiego oznacza "cierniowy". Altair Luca Maria Torres '- syn tytułowej bohaterki baśni "''The Maiden from whose Head Pearls fell on combing herself". Pewny siebie chłopak, czasami aż zbyt zachwycony swoim wyglądem i pochodzeniem. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń 'The Maiden from whose Head Pearls fell on combing herself '(pol. Dziewczyna, z głowy której spadały perły, gdy je czesała) - portugalska baśń. THERE lived once a woman who had a son and a daughter. The son was a sailor. One day the mother, feeling very ill, and at death's door, called her daughter to her and said, "There, I give you this towel and comb; never use another towel but this one to wipe yourself with, or other comb to smooth your hair with." After saying this she died. After her mother's death, the girl always complied with the injunction of her mother. Whenever she used the comb many seed pearls and large-sized ones fell from her head; and when she wiped herself with the towel the same thing happened always. The maiden related this to her brother, and he advised her to keep all the pearls that fell and string them up in bunches. The maiden then formed six bunches with the pearls she had, and the brother told her he would take and sell them to some king next voyage he should make. And so it happened that after a time he embarked, and on reaching a certain country he went to the palace to offer the six bunches of pearls for sale to the king. A servant appeared and offered to take them and show them to his majesty, but the sailor refused to allow him to do so, saying that he must himself present them to the king in person, in order to settle about the price. He entered the king's apartment, and his majesty found the pearls to be very precious and rare, and paid him a large sum for them, asking him where he had been to discover such a valuable article. The young man told his majesty everything, relating how his mother, when she was dying, gave his sister a towel and a comb, and that every time she combed herself or used the towel, many large pearls and a number of seed pearls f from her head. The king said that he must bring his sister and present her to him, together with the towel and comb; and that if what he said was true, he would marry his sister; if it was all false, he should die. The young sailor returned home happy and delighted, and gave his sister an account of what had occurred. The sister, very pleased at the result of his interview with the king, resolved to take the towel and the comb with her, and accompany her brother to the said country to marry the king. Before her departure she informed a neighbour of hers that she was going to be a queen. The neighbour asked her to do her a good turn, seeing that she was now going to be so rich and noble, and to allow her and daughter to go in her company. The day arrived for the departure, and they all embarked; the maiden and brother, the neighbour and the daughter. When they were sailing far at sea the neighbour gave the maiden a drink to poison her. As the maiden became very ill, the brother, anxious for her safety, every day came to inquire how she was getting on. One day the neighbour gave her such a quantity of poison in the beverage that the maiden remained like one dead. The brother, believing that she was dead, had her corpse, with much grief, thrown into the sea, as was the custom. After that he began to lament, saying that he was very wretched and un fortunate now, as in his sister were centred his only hopes of advancing in life. The wily neighbour, hearing this, advised him to pass off her daughter as his sister to the king, and take her to the palace to present her. The brother replied, that the difficulty did not consist in that, but that he feared the towel and comb would not act with her as with his sister. They tested the girl, but no pearls or anything else ever fell when she made use of them. The neighbour then said that it was not to be expected that they would work there, but the moment they were in presence of the king the towel and comb would without a doubt work the miracle. They reached the said land, and they all three directed their steps to the palace. The young sailor presented his neighbour's daughter, the towel, and the comb to the king, saying she was his sister. The king ordered her at once to use the towel, but nothing fell. She combed herself with the comb, but instead of pearls, scurf fell from her head. The king being very angry, said to the sailor, "Then, you have deceived me. Now you must go to prison, and afterwards you shall be put to death." Just at this interval, a servant who had gone to the beach with his net to catch a fish for his majesty's service, on reaching the sea, saw a large whale which had been thrown on the beach and was dead. But inside the fish he saw something move, and heard a voice that said, "Take me out of this, take me out of this." The servant fetched a knife, and very carefully cut the skin of the whale, and, he then saw the head of a maiden, and he continued to rip up the fish, greatly astonished at what he saw, and at last extricated alive the maiden from the belly of the great fish. He took her with him, but told her she must for the present remain shut up in a room of the palace, and let no one know that she was there. The maiden told him her history, and all that had happened to her during the voyage, and how she had been in the depth of the sea, and a whale had saved her. The servant, on his part, related to her what her neighbour had been at in the palace, presenting her daughter under false colours to the king, and all that followed; and he informed her that her brother was on her account imprisoned and sentenced to die. On reaching the palace the maiden was locked up in an apartment. She looked out of her window every day towards the prison door where her brother was detained, and on one occasion as she did so she saw a little bitch belonging to herself and her brother, and calling out to her pet she spoke to it thus: "Cylindra, tell me how my brother is to-day?" The bitch replied: "He is daily expecting to be sent to execution; and to-day is the first day the town crier publishes it." The next day the maiden again looked out of the window, and again asked her bitch: "Cylindra, tell me how my brother is to-day?" The bitch replied: "To-day the crier publishes his sentence of death for the second time!" But the servant who had delivered the maiden, on hearing this, went up to the king and revealed the whole plot against the maiden. The king, on hearing it, said: "If what you say be true, call me to-morrow when the maiden speaks to the dog, for I wish to listen to what she says." Next day, at the right time, the king stood close to the window of his chamber to observe and listen to the maiden. He heard her say: "Cylindra, how is my brother to-day?" The bitch replied: "To-day the execution is published for the last time!" When the king heard this, he ordered that the brother and sister should be brought before him into his presence; and on seeing the maiden he told her to wipe her face with the towel, and instantly that she did so showers of seed pearls began to fall from her head. He ordered her to comb herself with the wonderful comb, and immediately large and rare pearls fell in profusion of the same class as the ones in the bunches. The king then commanded the wily neighbour and daughter to be put to death, and he married the maiden. And the brother had the great honour to be brother-in-law to the king. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? '''Szlachetny - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Serie Basic *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Ciekawostki Kategoria:Ejyh